


【GGAD】fall for you

by caviaryusi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 段子
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	【GGAD】fall for you

1945年的决斗中有这么一段插曲：格林德沃被一个缴械咒击落到一座低一些的裙楼楼顶，邓布利多则立在高塔之上。  
格林德沃被咒语打出很远，背部着地摩擦着粗砺的砖石，蹭出一条血迹。他略微昂头看着邓布利多，狂笑着挑衅他：fall, fall for me.  
邓布利多望他一眼，面沉如水，准备俯身跃下，与此同时他有一瞬间的恍神，许多年前戈德里克的夏天不合时宜地浮现在眼前。

英伦好学生没有徒手爬树的经历，但在德姆斯特朗却人人都会。于是爬上高高的树顶，远眺或是阅读成了他们的一项消遣。  
邓布利多还记得第一次爬上树的感受：半空之中，枝叶之间，安静，私密，开阔，了无诸多琐事，世界尽收眼底。他喘着气，感觉有什么东西在他的胸腔中突地胀开，蒙尘的抱负和酸楚又在隐隐闪烁了。  
那次他们在树上待了很久，斜阳逐渐西沉，满月从山谷的另一头升起，繁星闪烁，晚风裹挟着花香，令人心醉。姑婆的猫头鹰传来第三次催促时格林德沃表示该回去了。他纵身一跃，轻巧地落在了地上，回身张开双臂，朝邓布利多放肆又戏谑地笑："怎么样？你敢跳下来吗，阿不思？"  
他自由洒脱得像一只金色的鸟，眼中有些星星碎片一样得意的光。邓布利多的心脏一阵收紧，不太分得清是害怕还是心动，又或者两者都是。他闭上眼，纵身跳下——

史上最伟大白巫师飞身下塔，破开凛冽寒冷的风，再度发起进攻。

fall for you.

Fin

19-02-22  
某天在权味的袋子上看到这么一句话：i bet you will fall for me.  
遂脑了一个小段子  
(lof不光长了草，还被吞了很多文😂)


End file.
